Chronicles of Kaos, the Story of Kaotix
by Lord Kaotix Rage
Summary: A story five years in the making. Follow my Gaia Online Character Kaotix as he learns that there is more to life than the Darkness he lived in. Based on my own RPing on Gaia. Rated T for language, possible upgrade to M in the future. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Introducing the Rage Family

This is a simple story, one that may have been told numerous ways over the centuries. Yet, it must be told, so that any who read it know the history of the Kaotix.

The Kaotix was not a state of an area, nor was it a state of the mind. It was a Half-Demon, Half-Angel being who had a heart of gold and the loyalty to match. The Kaotix was male, and he rarely used the prefix that I have been using. He preferred to go by his title and full name: Lord Kaotix Rage.

He stood at a slightly imposing six feet even, and had the build to handle any kind of sword with ease. His hair was waist-length, and colored a kind of metallic blue, one could even call it ice-blue. His normal attire was a battle robe (that also doubled as formal attire), and he had many of them. Each was colored differently, but all had the same designs embroidered into the fabric: the symbols of the Natural Elements, of which he was the lone Mater Guardian. His demon blood was that of the kitsune, and it had granted him a pair of fox ears that sat hidden in his hair on top of his head. His position of Master Guardian had given him wings: a soft, white-feathered Angel wing on his left, and a rough, black-feathered Demon wing on his right. They stayed hidden to all except when he called upon them himself.

Kaotix had a wife, and she was a beauty to behold. Lady Seria Morgan-Rage stood shorter than her husband, only coming in at 5ft-9, and her long red hair was infused with the golden colors of the sun, done by Kaotix himself. Seria's blood-red eyes trapped many in their gaze, and they occasionally flashed golden when she was angered. Her slender waist accented the rest of her body, giving her quite the hourglass figure. She too, wore battle robes that, like her husband's, doubled as formal attire.

Together, Kaotix and Seria had four children. Kotaro, the eldest child, was a virtual copy of his father. He had inherited only his father's Demon blood, so he had his own pair of fox ears upon his head. His shaggy black hair was a trait inherited from Kaotix's father, and it hid his ears well. Due to his Demonic blood, he specialized in Fire and Wind magics, as well as the sword. He was trained completely by his father, and their styles were like themselves: copies. He was very caring toward his younger siblings, Jade more so than the others.

Jade, the eldest daughter, had definitely inherited her mother's beauty, as it captivated as many men as her mother had(and still does). She had the red and blue eyes of her father, but did not have the split personalities that came with the Angel-Demon blood. She was well-versed in archery, and had minor knowledge in magic (Water and Earth, specifically) and the sword, just in case her archery could not be used. She fought well in combat with her elder brother, and looked toward him for advice and help quite often.

The twins, Katie and Zato (Angelic and Demonic, respectively), were nearly inseparable. They loved pulling pranks on their parents and elder siblings, and were close to the point of having their own mental link. They had not received any training yet, as they were still too young in their parent's eyes. According to hushed conversations between the parents (that Katie and Zato had easily spied on), both of the twins would be trained as Jade had, but will also be taught certain techniques that only they could use. They would be trained to fight together, and according to their parents, be virtually unstoppable. Each of the twins, while being Angelic and Demonic in their own rights, still had traces of the other's blood within them, making them even closer and mostly looking like their respective elder sibling, with a few different details. Katie, being Angelic, had a natural glow about her, yet had the bright red eyes of her father's Demon side. On the flip side, Zato had a darker aura around him and the blue eyes of his father's Angel side.

As happy as this family of six was, it was not easy getting to this point. Much tragedy and death filled the past of Kaotix and Seria. They had lost many friends in the years since they first met, and they had fought many foes, most of the time barely claiming victory. Seria had already died twice, but had been resurrected with the willing sacrifice of another's soul both times.

The reason I am here is because I bore witness to all of this. And I took it upon myself to record these events so that others may know the story, so that others can understand the struggles some must go through to keep that which is precious to them. I had with with Kaotix for many years before he met Seria. I saw the pain and suffering he went through in those early years. Seria is his savior and he, hers.

Those two have had some weird times, some hard times, but they always came through. And I feel that it is my duty to relate these tales to all of you.

**A/N:** Hi there, welcome to my story. If you've gotten this far, thanks for reading this. I know this first chapter isn't much, and I actually made it that way. This is just a prologue to set things up for the future. Kaotix is my own character, Seria belongs to my wonderful girlfriend, and the children are of our creation. The other characters I iwll be bringing into this story are property of their rightful owners, and I will be giving credit when due. I have no clue when I'll be updating this, as I'm quite busy. This was done out of boredom during college registration...so who knows when I'll continue.

So until next time,  
Richie and the Man himself, Lord Kaotix Rage


	2. The Origin of Kaos: His Past

The story of Kaotix goes back many, many years. But I will not bore you readers too much with details of his childhood and early teens (note that those are both in human years). All I will tell you of his past is why he lived in Darkness for much of his life.

Kaotix, like most of us, had loved and lost. The main differences with his losses and ours are quite simple, and one could easily why he did what he did. Each of his three loves were brutally slain before his eyes as he watched helplessly. As his third love, Lunaria, was raped before her murder, Kaotix prayed to his Gods, asking them to help him become stronger so that this would never happen again.

None would answer him, and he continued praying to every God he knew of, even the ones he did not worship. He was finally answered, as Lunaria finally lay lifeless in front of him, by a mysterious voice promising him the power he seeked. All he would have to do is pledge his loyalty to him, and all the power Kaotix desired would be his.

Kaotix, not realizing that the voice did not belong to any of the Gods, quickly accepted the man's proposal. A portal opened behind him and the voice told him to enter. Kaotix did so, immediately losing his sight. He fumbled in darkness for a few moments before the voice rang around him.

"Welcome, child, to the Void of Eternal Darkness. Now that you have pledged unto me your everlasting loyalty, you shall stay in this Darkness forever, serving me. Your Angelic powers will no longer be of use to you. I shall seal them away, so that your Demonic side shall run free. I shall teach you the spells and techniques that I know, so that your desire shall be sated."

Kaotix looked around him for the voice, but couldn't even see his own hands. "Where are you? And how will you train me if you cannot see?"

The voice chuckled. "I do not need to see with my eyes, foolish child. I can sense your weak power from where I am. All of my training will occur via a mind link, that will only be of use while you are within here."

Kaotix remembered the other point the voice had made. "Why seal my Angelic side? He is my brother, and as such, should also receive the training."

The voice made a sound that reminded Kao of a false vomit. "He is weak...and too kind-hearted to use my techniques properly. He will only hinder you in your quest of power. If he cannot communicate with you, you cannot be held back by your own kindness."

Kao felt something caress his cheek like a father would to his own son and shivered as the voice continued. "You shall serve the Darkness for the rest of your days, and I shall make sure that you never leave."

For many years after this initial conversation, Kaotix trained under the mysterious voice, never seeing him (or anything else), and learning all the powers and techniques of the Darkness. He never left the Void, and was eventually able to "sense" his way around as his Master did.

He spent the years forgetting about his brother, the Angel, and embracing the Darkness that was his home. Later, the voice would let his leave the Void and explore the outside world, testing his new powers and techniques. But the voice would later learn that this was the biggest mistake he had ever made...

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it's short, but there really isn't much to tell about the years he spent in the Void. So I just threw this thing together, as a kind of small history lesson. That's all you really need to know about his past. I'll get into the good stuff soon, hopefully. The next chapter will probably line up with my EARLY RPing days. For those who have been on Gaia long enough (if at all) , I'm talking about the Xion Underground Bar...not that many of you would know of it anyways. It was my first hangout, and even though I look back at my old posts with a cringe, I know that I was still learning, and I was (and still am) proud of my work.

Till next time,  
Richie and the Man himself  
Lord Kaotix Rage


End file.
